User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. ---- Mustard socks! EEVEE, I CHOOSE YOU! RE:Deaf Recent troll HI Ban Template }} you have been given a video game by jenny! AAAHHH!!!! IT IS SOMETHING A FEAR!!!! I found it out from One More Time. I also learned that you can abandon Evelyn and Morcubus in the Nightmare Realm. Yes a dispatch mission. And it's Walker's. But you have to complete all the other DMs. Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} Who was responsible for the appearance sections? " And then I did that to Roxie's page. Then some others. Now you know! }} New Episode PLEASE READ! hi, i'm not a member here, but i've been trying to make an account since christmas. after i try to make an account, it always says unable to make an account. please do something Happy New Year, Troubled Administor I appreciate how you are continuing to help the wiki in many ways--Riot\AU 19:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Happy New Year! --Crazy12345 19:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEARS Ethernet Cablez }} Holiday thingy and I keep posting right after Blanky and she got to celebrate New Years B4 me! }} New I'm new on this wiki. I am wondering if there are any rules to follow or a way to edit. I was an admin on the pokemon wiki and I'm not there because most of there info is incorrect and PLENTY of mistakes. If there are rules please tell me. Thanks -User:Evanf Happy New Year! }} Ah hah it works SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! , but I realized it was a template never used. So I fixed it put it on some pages and then Dentface started helping me and so everything is done and done}} Haii Thar! My name is RandomDude101, but you can call me Luke, like the surfer dude. I'm relatively new, I forget when it was I joined. Heheh. Ummz... Ya. That's pretty much it. Random fact: I like tacos. Oh, and I did originally put this on Game-fanatic's talk page. At the time I had forgotten about you. Sorry!}} and uh were promoting an admin, either neural, riot, or secretive, if u have any comments, leave a message on the ADMIN talk page!!!!!! !!!!!}} WOAHHHHH }} wow wow you like all the characters i have to hate at least one sim or i get head aches (wierd i know) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 23:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice to Meet you!!!! NEW THING }} Hi! Hi, I'm Jeremy Hi, I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Snoars. I don't know all that much about formatting. Can you teach me? --Zz Jeremy Zz 02:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Um... EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Wait... why is it bold?' Hi, I'm Sumaes01 Uh, Hi, I'm Sumaes01 and I'm kinda new here. I could really use your help on placing pictures on my page and I want to make an add for the wiki. I asked for your help since your an admin and all. If you have the time to help me out and you want to I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! Happy Easter! Dang. Happy Easter! is to normal. HAPPY EASTER TROUBLE WITH MISTER IN FRONT! Riot\AU 21:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} }} Hello. I Don't Think We Offically Met! Happy (very, very late) One Year anniversary! Winx Wiki Uh, I'm not really from here, but I need some help. Back on the Winx Club Wiki, our talkboxes scoot our pages over to the side. Do you know how to keep that from happening? I can be reached at www.winx.wikia.com. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely. This is my friend Helena's user talk page, the bubbles are all mine. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Helena_healing_fairy[[User:Roxy13|Roxy13]] - Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Thingy Ban? jIIh }} Acount Problem Hi, Mista Trouble! Remember me? I'm Sumaes01 (If you don't remember.) I'm contacting you because I ask Blanky for everything and I have a problem. My friend is having a problem creating an acount on the wiki. We tried like seven times on 4 different computers. Please help. Thanks. Sumaes01 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) CAn you tell me how to create a username - unregistered contributer Attribution of images and Community Central:Licensing I have followed your downloading of screen shots with some interest. First of all thank you, as the saying goes, "imitation is the highest form of flattery". I am really happy that you find much of the work I do beneficial. I would invite you to edit the wiki I am working on also, but I know certain editors have made it seem like treason to even suggest such a thing. Thats a shame. I think we all have talents and skills we can share. I am impressed with you work particularly with the psychopaths and the survivors. As we know, you continue to download screenshots and original works which I have personally created. Yesterday I began to add watermarks to this images, and as I suspected you would do, you are cutting these watermarks off of the pictures. I would ask as a courtesy that you delete all of these images which you have not correctly attributed per the Community Central:Licensing, or add correct attribution on the image page. If you wish to continue to post these photos, please attribute them when you upload them, per the rules of Community Central:Licensing and retain the watermarks. I suggest reading over Community Central:Licensing. This is a big issue on Wikipedia, and it may become a big issue on wikia. It is very important to attribute were works come from. I post here to avoid a repeat of the drama of the past, and I sincerely hope and pray more drama will not be the end result. I hold out a weak hope we truly can settle this amicably, and this issue can stay between the two of us. Thank you for your time, your contributions, and your dedication to wikia. Anno1404 06:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :maybe we can make some kind of agreement which will be beneficial to both wikis. You folks have information and a good editor base, I have the equipment to make screenshots and the expertise of mediawiki, photoshop, flash, micorsoft office suite, autohotkey, etc. :I would be willing to even fulfill screenshot requests immediately. :When I buy a 1080p or 1080i television, and fix some minor green screen issues, I will be able to do HD video also. Anno1404 02:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer to talk only with you., if it is okay, can you please be the intermediary? ::As a token of good will are there any screen shots that you want? I have now taken pictures of all of the weapons, food, and books, tha majority in high definition 1080i. Now I need to cut them (a long process) and post them. ::I want to get a pic of madonna as a evil dog attacking Frank. She appears hour 12 on infinite mode. ;) ::I have 500 more pictures slowly winding their way being uploaded. It is a tedious 5 or 6 step process for each pic. So many ideas. ::Like I said, I have extensive program experience, so I can also help you in anyway. I am quite proud of the templates I have made on dead-rising, (three of the 8 lists). If an editor edits one, he updates not only the page template, but the list too. It took me a LOT of work to figure out how to do this :) Anno1404 02:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::okay, I am starting my xbox now. I will do the image in 1060i, even though I have to play on the computer (since I have no high def tv) and there is a terrible, terrible lag which makes it almost impossible to play. :::Have you noticed the rooftop panorama? Download that if you wish, and crop it how you wish, just in the description when you upload it, copy and paste the location, then the licensing is done. :::20 minutes, and I will have your photo after the multiple steps. are you aware of Special:MultipleUpload? I use this with the program autohotkey to mass upload. :::Thanks for the compliment :) I have wasted 5 years of my life doing this :) Anno1404 02:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you prefer Frank in the screen shot? Or do you prefer a game photo? Please let me know ASAP, as one is tedious, and the other is easy. Anno1404 02:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::(ec) To make sure there is attribution, simply copy and paste the web address of where you got the photo from. :::::Need to pick someone up, be right back. :::::I can't see anything about Case Zero being downloadable in 5 days? What are you talking about, I am focusing exclusively on DR 1 now. Except for a couple of store pages I created for DR 2 one day (they are the only ones on the web now-- no mention of these stores anywhere else). :::::I plan to have the first posted walkthrough of Case Zero and DR 2 on the web. Plus the first map. :::::Did you see the clickable Entrance Plaza maps? :) Floor one: Entrance_Plaza#Store_Map. Anno1404 03:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here is a photo I already have of the vent: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_air_duct_to_security.png Let me take a few more for you, and upload them on deadrising.wikia. ::::::Any other requests? You name it. Anno1404 03:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple of those requests already. Uploaded 6 pics of duct and elevator here: http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct_(6).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct_(5).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct_(4).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct_(3).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct_(2).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_rooftop_elevator_and_airduct.png Need to go on walk. Be back later to fulfill request. Note that meat processing area is dark, hard to get good pic. Anno1404 03:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Already have the sedan: http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_white_sedan.png it was one of the 219 pics I wanted to crop first before posting. Sorry if it is a little crumpled, it hit a few hundred zombies on its way out of the maintenance tunnels. Have to play game for the others. Give me a bit. Maybe tomorrow. 04:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::meat processing area, 24 photos, 2 panaromas, I will stitch the photos right now. BRB. Anno1404 04:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, I understand your excitement, I was ecstatic when I was able to do screenshots, and capture this incredible game. But please no more requests for now, I would like to post some of the deadrising content on dead-rising, and although it is not required under the license, I would like some kind of informal agreement. I am uploading the 18 meat processing pics now on deadrising, then I will stitch them.Anno1404 05:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) meat processing area Meat processing door, with maintenance door in background.http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_entrance.png Anno1404 05:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(2).png the most boring of the panorama shots. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(3).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(4).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(5).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(6).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(7).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(8).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(9).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(10).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(11).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(12).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(13).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(14).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(15).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(16).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(17).png http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_photos_for_stiching_(18).png 12 through 18 are pending... Anno1404 05:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :12 through 18 are completed. I will look forward to working with you as an intermediary. I will look forward to some kind of informal/formal agreement. thanks. Anno1404 05:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::damn, both panoramas turned out really, really badly, because I did not take enough pictures, back down to the maintenance tunnels! ::I was disappointed about a week ago, because I tried to do a panorama of the helicopter ride in. The helicopter moved to much in and out....Anno1404 05:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, this has got to be one of the coolest panoramas I have ever done: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_elevator_panorama.png top to bottom instead of right to left :) Anno1404 05:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) How its done I was thinking the same thing! The clock tower would be cool. I wish there was some way to do Seon's so all of the isles would be on one long loop. But these pictures depend on the person standing in one place, and rotating perfectly in a circle. It is easy in a video game! Here is how I do it: # while in dead rising take the pics on my regular TV, # save game, # switch the Xbox cord in the back to HDTV 1080pi, which restarts the Xbox (my regular TV goes black) # turn on screen saver software on my computer # Use autohotkey script to copy and paste each pic into snagit with the press of a button, Snagit is a screen saver program. # Batch download the images # rename the images # open my panorama program. # organize the photos so they stitch correctly # create panorama # open photoshop # lighten the image # upload. Other than the panorama section 8 -10, this is what I do with every photo :/ Having a HDTV would eliminate 2 and 3. Warehouse panorama on shelves is done, uploading now. Anno1404 06:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : I got a HDTV today, yah. Can do videos now. The codex on youtube.com is terrible so it is hard to do a good vid. What is being released in a few days? ' Anno1404 00:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you are attributing articles, which really protects your contributions, nice job. Anno1404 01:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I just confirmed what you said via other sources, thanks a lot. The two meat processing area panoramas are done. thanks for suggestion! Anno1404 18:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) First article transferred I went ahead and transferred http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Santa_Cabeza, with attribution here: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Santa_Cabeza and in the edit history of the main page. I think as long as the the image and text sharing is limited, we will be okay and it will not upset anyone. I will get the rest of the screen captures for you right now. Here is where anyone can request images: :http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests Please post an announcement on http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts about this. Thank you. Anno1404 18:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) release date http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/d/deadrising2case0xbla/ release date : TBA. all over the web it says july 8th. Go figure. Having problems with software, will upload photos soon. Anno1404 21:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :This seems like the source of the July 8th date: ::http://www.deadrising2.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=1666 :Which is picked up on other forums. :I guess TapeItordie.com is coming on july 8th, not case zero, according to the last page of this forum. Anno1404 21:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Almost ready Give me 20 minutes, all your photos will be done. Ever heard of defection? A survivor defecting? It just happened to me as I was prepping bill to become a zombie by lowering his health.http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Survivors#Trivia Anno1404 04:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :33 photos uploaded to deadrising.wikia.com. Anno1404 05:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar ''Also on http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mistertrouble189 Other comments regarding message directly above ::: Interview Deletions }} Help Mood Bubble }} Do you habe to have an account to be able to put pictures on this wiki? 11:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Revise picture for me please... At Lorazeih's Urging Yes, I have the game, though I haven't played it in quite a while. What questions do you have?}} Pizwat 15:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) german patch Hi! I'm searching for a german patch for MySims Pc!!! Can you help me?!thx I gots a problem of ze urgent kind You're MisterTrouble! }} Apologies }} Another reunion question What time would work best for you on Dec 28 for the reunion? --Icecream18 04:44, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey! I'm so sorry for the late reminder but the reunion is today at 3pm EST! Hope you can make it. --Icecream18 18:39, December 28, 2018 (UTC)